The Masqurade
by The-Real-Maiko-chan
Summary: Do I know you? Romeo', 'Well, Juliet I certainly hope you do or else this would be kind of akward.' Any Helpful comments will be accepted, flames will be used to make smores.“Damn, and there goes another paychecks’ worth of shoes." Review? Please? for me?
1. Chapter 1

The Masqurade

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her long golden locks piled on her head in massive curls with ringlets framing the face of the only girl to captivate him so. Her eyes were the color of the most exquisite sapphires, lips like cherries, skin like alabaster and appeared as soft as silk. Her dress was the color of freshly ripened peaches, and it suited her perfectly. She was sitting under a willow tree staring at the moon, which cast a pale glow across the bench on which she sat. Her demi-mask glistening menacingly in the cool glow and her silhouette gave her a fragile and almost unapproachable appeal.

If he were closer, he would have seen the slight change of color on her left cheek. It was caused by an entirely overprotective yet undeniably well meaning sand Kunoichi, on the behalf of the ever stoic wind shadow. **'damn it stings like a bitch!' **Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered. It's not like it would change anything it would only make things worse for both her and the only guy to ever affect her this much. His siblings hated her, she was in unfamiliar territory and that wasn't even the worst part of it! She was alone, Maiko was in Konoha, Momoko had finally decided that Shikamaru was on to something when he said missions were 'troublesome'.

The only reason she wasn't liked was because of her adoptive cousin, Shino Aburame. No she wasn't even an Aburame by blood, but by the way the sand siblings treated her you would have though she was his alter ego. It just didn't make any sense, but then gain when has love ever been logical? Yep, she was in love with the idiot, but why the hell did a relationship have to be so damn impossible? "I wonder if this is how Juliet felt." She mumbled to herself out loud to the stars. Just then she heard a deep velvet-smooth voice whisper from the darkest recesses of her mind.

**"Why? Are you looking for a Romeo?" **The voice spoke with a familiar teasing lilt to it. **"If so, I might be up for it, But only if you say 'please'". **

As the mystery boy stepped out of the shadows, she barely contained a gasp. 'No! It couldn't be!'


	2. Chapter 2

The Masqurade

The man had spiky brown hair, and deceivingly gentle brown eyes. His mask resembled a familiar looking puppet, Karasu. His tux was black with purple accents. He was smirking wickedly at her. 'Shit! I was staring at him!' She blushed a surprisingly becoming shade of pink, (pink definitely wasn't her color).

"Do I know you? Oh and by the way Romeo's usually talk in riddles just as a head's up." She teased.

"Well, Juliet, you may or may not know me, but I'm sure heard about me in the very least. And are the riddles really necessary? In my most humble opinion they are incredibly unrealistic and slightly sexist." He smiled, and it very nearly took he breath away, only one person can that. 'He isn't. Is he?' She thought franticly.

"Unrealistic? Yes, they are unrealistic no girl could ever compare with the moons beauty. But how is it sexist?" She rambled nearly incoherently, as she talking he was moving closer to her, almost like stalking toward her.

"Juliet, have I told you, that you look positively _delectable_?" Romeo purred in her ear, his had touched her arm and he was subtly guiding her towards the rose gardens, "Do you like roses, My Juliet?"

"Yes, I love them! The purple ones are my favorite. Which ones do you like best?"she asked innocently, 'maybe if I ask enough questions, he will reveal his identity?'

"well Juliet, I would have took you for a Mercedes Red kind of a girl, but my personal favorite are the blue ones." He answered almost shyly, 'Silly little peach girl, the truth is in plain sight and still you don't see it?' Romeo thought sadly. 'It's not that the family hates you, because personally they don't. It's your sister and mine that hate each other. You and I are Romeo and Juliet minus the tragic death.'

As they walked though the veritable labyrinth of a maze of roses, the intimacy of their interlude was about to be broken. Neither of them could seem to shake the odd feeling that had taken up residence in the back of their minds. It felt like something was about to crash over them like waves on the seashore. Then came the blood chilling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The Masqurade

"Help! Somebody! Anybody please help me!" The voice was undeniably female, and terrified as she begged for assistance.

"Romeo, I-I have to go." Momo said as she rushed for the maze, and heard footsteps right behind her. She reached out for his hand smiling simply, As he grabbed her hand she tripped and almost fell.

"God damn it! Those were Maiko's favorite shoes! It's gonna take me forever to get her to lend me shoes again." She swore, tearing said shoes from her feet and throwing them. His brow raised in a questioning look, Romeo admired the way her long blonde curls whipped around behind her as she ran.

If he had thought she was a beautiful woman before, then surely she was a goddess now. She gave him the impression that if he looked long enough that she just might grow wings and fly away. He should have known that his Juliet wouldn't hate him even if she had a good reason to, she just didn't have the heart for it.

They were stopped, and she was pale as the moon, and still as one of the statues. The next thing that happened was a blur to him, one second she was there the next she was gone. And he heard a sharp gasp then he too vanished over the hedge wall. What he saw next was truly intriguing, she was bent over the an almost dead girl eyes closed and hands glowing… orange? 'Shoulda known.'

"No! Matsuri you will not die! I won't allow it!" Momo whispered, "This will not happen, tonight or any night for that matter." Her hands started glowing a more vibrant orange, as she placed her hands on the girls heart. When the silence was interrupted by a gasp Momo leaned back, and looked up at her Romeo. "What are you waiting for? Her condition is still critical, she could still die! Go get help!"

"Sorry just entranced by your beauty." He said smoothly, and as he walked away he heard the word "Smartass" and replied with a soft "Maybe but yours is better,"

"Yeah, sure loverboy." Momo said softly, her head feeling light. 'Shit! I knew I should've paced myself.' She thought just before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Masqurade

When she opened her eyes the bright white lights of the hospital head lamps and her sisters' screaming were the first real interactions she had with reality.

"Tsunade are you outta your freakin' mind!? Why in the holy name of Ramen would you send her to Sunagakure without me to even the balance?" Maiko screams seemingly oblivious to the fact that she is in a hospital and others may be sleeping.

"Calm yourself Maiko, I had no idea." The Rokudaime Hokage started but Maiko interrupted again. 'No respect these days.' Tsunade thought weakly.

"Wrong! You know that the sand siblings don't like us. And you left her with them alone and defenseless! And I demand to know why!" she snapped irritably, breathing heavily from her little tantrum. Her face flushed and her forest green eyes wild with frustration and worry. Her long scarlet red hair sticking to the back of her neck and to her forehead the sweat making her neck itch, it was then that she heard her sisters voice.

"M-Mai-Maiko?" Momo whispered weakly. Maiko rushed to the chair beside the bed. Relief etched into the redheads expression.

"Yes Momo?" Maiko asked softly, understanding that chakra depletion caused one hell of a headache.

"C-Can I g-get a glass of w-water? P-please?" Momo stuttered with effort and weakness. Tsunade got her a cup of water and handed it to her. After drinking her water Momo asked one of the less obvious questions. "What happened to me?"

"Well you passed out after saving the life of the Kazekages' apprentice, Matsuri." Tsunade boomed and Momo fliched at the loud voice. "Oh, sorry that headache must be a killer. Would you like some asprin?" She asked her voice noticeably softer as she walked to a cabinet and searched for a white bottle of Ibuprofen. Not seeing Maiko roll her eyes at her actions, she refilled Momos' cup of water placing both items on the table beside the bed. She then helped Momo into a sitting position so Momo could take the medicine when they all heard a voice from outside the door shout.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" Sakura shouted as someone was opening the door…


End file.
